This invention relates in general to the construction of rocket engines and, in particular, to a new and useful fluid cooled rocket engine combustion chamber having walls with cooling channels therein, which are divided longitudinally, and which includes at least one section wherein a propellant cooling fluid is circulated through cooling channels which are opened at their outer ends to discharge in the direction of thrust.